Second To None
by OuranGirl19
Summary: Used to be 'Wishing For You' "I think the of the Host Club members as my close friends, even if they do keep somethings from me. Not that it matters as long as I'm still their friend" Rated T for Language and some scenes in the future maybe... wanted to be safe.
1. I Don't Love the Teasing!

A/N Welcome to my new story! Ha... *crickets*

Anyway wanted to say thank you to IAmWings who gave me the idea to start my story over again. Though I am sure you're going to skip this part!

Ouran High School Host Club doesn't belong to me, only Tessa/ other oc's

Anyway a few things to explain...  
AU (alternite universe) to the Manga, though of course Haruhi dosn't go to Boston so the Host Club doesn't follow her there. Tess has been at Ouran Academy for about 7 months. Her sister is friends with Kyouya's sister and Tessa can bake so yeah...

~ENJOY~

* * *

"I've heard that the Host Club's theme is really cool today!"

"I know, Tamaki said they went all out."

"I wonder what it is!"

I rushed past the group of Host Club fan girls while I put my pink-red hair in a ponytail. Haruhi was silently trailing behind me with my lunch box, her lunch and the twin's lunch, which took me forever to get right. They wanted lunches made by me for some reason and wouldn't stop annoying me until I gave in.

"Tessa we're not going to find them, can we just eat." Haruhi said speeding up her pace to meet mine.

"No, I spent forever on these!" I said taking my lunch and the twin's lunch from her hands.

Haruhi sighed as we walked outside to the beautiful courtyard, our paces slowing down. The courtyard wasn't very full today, just groups of students huddling by the fountain with the peeing statue. Most likely enjoying the last days until summer break, something I was looking forward to. I looked around but I couldn't find the twins anywhere.

"Maybe they're in the Host Club room?" I said turning around but then Haruhi grabbed my hand.

"Come on, I want to eat." Haruhi said as she pulled me over to the steps that are next to the fountain.

"Fine!" I whined as I let her pull me.

We sat down on the steps with Haruhi on the right of me. I was a step below Haruhi so I put the twin's lunches behind me. I opened my lunch bag and pulled out my straw berry jam only sandwich, I've been living in Japan for almost a year but I can't get used to the food.

"So what did you pack them?" Haruhi said as she opened her bento.

"It's mostly spicy food but I did put a few Japanese items in there just-"

"OMG its them!"

Both of us looked up at the sound of a girl yelling. I looked in the same direction as the screaming girl and saw Tamaki and the Twins walking into the courtyard without a care in the world. Tamaki was waving to the girls, saying something that made them blush. The twins' eyes met mine and they sped up their pace until they reached us.

"Hey Tessa." Hikaru said sitting to my left, ruffling his dark ash hair a little.

"What's up?" Kaoru said as he pulled off his jacket, somehow, attractively. He sat beneath both Hikaru and I.

"Hey." I heard Haruhi say, pushing me slightly.

I woke up from my daze, feeling drool starting to form. I blushed deep red as I turned my head towards Haruhi, which was away from the twins.

"So what about our lunches?" I heard both the twins said.

I snapped my head around looking at the twins.

"Where were you two?"

"In the host club room, Kyouya had some last minute things planned for the theme today." Kaoru said gazing at the lunches.

"So…" I said reaching behind me, grabbing the lunches. "What is the theme today?"

"Really…" Kaoru said

"Classified info, now lunches." Hikaru said.

"I'm sorry what was that, oh you don't want the lunches." I joked turning away from the twins.

"Wait!" They both said.

"Then what is it?" I asked as the twins gave me a puppy dog look.

"It would be easier just to tell me." I said, trying to look bored.

"Kyouya told us not to say anything." Hikaru said trying to reach for the lunches.

"Oh come on, since when did you really listen to Kyouya?" I said laughing a bit. Somehow this was amusing.

"Fine, today's theme is-"

Tamaki suddenly came up behind Hikaru and put his hand over Hikaru's mouth, Tamaki also successfully scared me enough to jump in the air.

"Tamaki!" I yelled.

"Sorry my dear Tessera!" Tamaki said genially worried for me. He was the only one in the club that treated me like a girl, the others like Hunny who got Mori to try and teach me Kendo...

"She's fine, why did you cover my mouth?" Hikaru said.

Tamaki gave Hikaru a look while he walked over to me. He silently asked if I was okay and I just nodded my head.

"Kyouya told all of us to keep today's theme a secret." Tamaki said, placing himself next to Haruhi.

"Why?" I asked looking back at the twins.

They gave me a look.

"That was ONE time I spilled the secret!" I yelled at them.

"You ruined Haruhi's birthday surprise!" Hikaru said, both twins were now laughing.

"Guys, I already knew." Haruhi spoke up.

"SEE!" I yelled.

* * *

"Tessa can I have some coffee?"

"Sure Lexi." I said smiling at one of the Twins regular guests.

I rolled the cart, which has a bunch of different sweets, as I looked around the host club, seeing all of them having fun. The whole room was covered in self lit stars that made the room look magical. It was dim enough that if I actually laid down on the couches I would fall asleep.

I finally gave Lexi her coffee then hightailed it over to Kyouya with the cart.

"You have a job Tess." Kyouya said but didn't look up from his laptop.

"I don't hear anyone calling for me at this moment, so I was hoping I could go get changed?" I asked, really wanting to get out of this uniform.

"Sure, can you grab the DVDs on the table in the other room?" Kyouya asked.

I silently walked away, leaving the cart there.

I ran across the room to the prep room ,where all the host club members get dressed up in, grabbed my bag and went behind the curtain.

I pulled out my maroon pants and owl sweatshirt, putting them on. I also found my combat shoes I stored under a chair in the changing room and put them on.

Walking out I went over to the table that all the Host's put their bags on, found the DVDs and walked out of the room. I ran over to Kyouya's table and set them in front of him.

"Hunny called for you." Kyouya said as he moved the DVDs away from his sight as I grabbed the cart and walked over to Hunny.

"Hello Hunny!" I said as I walked up to the table Hunny and Mori shared.

"Hey it's Tess-Chan!" Hunny yelled excitly as he jumped up to hug me.

"Come on you have to eat your cake." I said laughing.

"Thank you!" Hunny jumped off and ran back to his chair. Mori had already put a straw berry cake on the table.

"Thanks Mori?" I smiled as I saw a hint of a smile on his face.

_I guess he says what he wants when he wants._

"Call me if you need anything else." I said pushing the cart back to where Kyouya is.

I set the cart at the end of the table while I sat directly across from Kyouya, getting a perfect view of the entire host club. Tamaki was hosting a bunch of girls, casually glancing at Haruhi from time to time. Haruhi was ever so natural, Hunny and Mori were just as I left them, happy.

The twins were in the middle of their yaoi act when I laid my eyes on them.

_Hot…._

They were both holding each other, their lips almost touching.

_d.o.n.e._

I was staring at them until they were done, finally snapping out of it when Kaoru looked over at me. I quickly turned my gaze towards Haruhi who was also looking at me.

_Well…_

I jumped up, grabbing the cart, pushing it over to Haruhi's table.

"Yo Tessa, can I have some cookies?" I heard Kaoru yell from his table.

_Please no…_

To put it straight I don't very much care for yaoi until I was about a month into working here at the Host Club after my sister, Angela, called in a favor as a friend of Kyouya's older sister. Small world I guess…  
Anyways, after seeing the twins do their yaoi act I kind of sorta started to like yaoi…

Or maybe I just really find the twins attractive… or something…

"What kind?" I said as I rolled my cart over towards them.

"Hm, pick one." Hikaru said dawning a creepy smile.

"Suger cookies it is." I said handing the both of them cookies as well as the other girls. I was about to give another one to a girl but she kindly refused.

"Alright then it's mine." I said putting the cookie in my mouth but then Kaoru got up and took a bite out of my cookie.

I froze at the closeness of our lips. But that's not what got me to turn to stone.

That was when Hikaru also got up and licked off the crumb on my cheek. I blushed a deep deep _deep_ red when he did that.

_Brain is now not functioning properly_

"AHHH!"

All the girls who were anywhere near the Twins' table fan girl screamed. I could only hear the twin laughing at my reaction.

"Tessa? I heard Haruhi said as I felt a tug at the end of my shirt.

"Are you okay Tessa?" Kaoru said as he got closer, but moved back when he didn't get any response from me.

"Tessa.." Hikaru said, stepping closer to me which got me to blush even more.

_What… why am I blushing more at Hikaru than Kaoru?_

"What is going on over here? I heard Tamaki say.

I suddenly snapped out of it, realizing I was attracting a lot of attention.

"Nothing, I have to go to the bathroom!" I said as I ran off with Haruhi in tow.

"Why are you taking Haruhi?" Tamaki yelled.

* * *

"They did that to a lot of girl, but that was a first." Haruhi said as I looked in the mirror.

My natural light skin color was coming back, and I didn't see any tears threating my red eyes.

"Really…" I laughed. "Well, I'm not that mad at them. Though they did embariss me."

"They're just like that but they're better than they were since I joined." Haruhi said as she looked in my eyes.

I looked away and looked at my reflection. I remembered what Hunny told me about what happened four months ago with Tamaki's family and the whole love triangle between Haruhi, Tamaki and Hikaru.

_It was after that when Kaoru started to tease me then Hikaru teased me. They didn't really pay attention to me before. I wonder why Kaoru started to tease me. Pretty sure it wasn't anything romantic, by the way he looked at the other girls he wanted to find a girlfriend and I wasn't that type._

"Come on, I have to go back the movie must be starting." Haruhi said.

"okay…."

* * *

"Come over here Tessa!"

"Yeah hurry the movie is starting!"

I just got back into the room as I saw the lights got dimmer and that there was a huge screen opposite of the door. There were also blankets lying across the floor, all different colors and patterns. The twins were sitting on a pink and blue one with only solid colors that was the closest to the door.

"Good Luck." Haruhi said as she went over to what I guessed was her blanket. It had white and red roses on it and it was towards the front.

I slowly walked over to the twins' blacket, which they shared with no one.

"Come on, Kyouya isn't going to wait forever." Hikaru said.

I didn't say anything as I sat in front of the twins, the blanket was huge, and hugged my knees to my chest.

"No fun…" Hikaru said as I heard him scooting closer.

I just put my chin on my knees and just waited for the movie to pop up. The ads started to play when I found my back touching someone's chest. The movie started so I didn't want to cause a scene, so I silently turned my head around only to meet Hikaru's chest so i looked up at his face. He was trying not to laugh at my face expression, his eyes trained on the movie screen.

_Thank You God for sitting in the back! Why is he so damn close to me! Where is Kaoru? ARG!_

"What are you doing." I whispered as Hikaru placed his hands on my head and turned it towards the movie screen.

"Punishment for leaving, we were having fun teasing you." Hikaru said in low voice.

"Stop!" I yelled-whispered.

I heard him chuckle as I sat stiffen to my current position.

_Damn his chest is big, or maybe my back is tiny…_

* * *

A/N Thank you again for reading this!  
If I get two reviews i'll post tonight. Otherwise please wait until tomorrow for an update...

Love yeah-Kaitlyn Ashley ( ^ω^ )


	2. Lovin' The Ocean

A/N Hello again!  
Outfit for this on my profile page.

Ouran High School Host Club doesn't belong to me, only Tessa/ Other oc's

* * *

"The beach?" I asked Haruhi as I walked over to my kitchen table with my glass of apple juice.

"Apparently Hikaru and Kaoru's family got a beach house a couple hours away from here, they want everyone to visit." Haruhi said taking a bite out of the eggs I gave her.

It was about nine in the morning when Haruhi arrived on this first beautiful day of summer. I've been awake for about an hour, not having curtains in the only room the sun shines in on in the morning sucks. Anyway Tamaki texted me or all of us in the Host Club about going to the beach for a weekend or so.

"You want me to come? I said taking a sip of my apple juice.

Haruhi looked up in confusion. "Yeah… Tessa are you okay?"

"No I'm fine, just give me an hour to get ready." I said getting up leaving the apple juice on the table.

"Tamaki's picking us up ten, everyone has gone ahead!" I heard Haruhi yelling as I walked out of the room and up the stairs.

* * *

"Holy Shit!"

I got out of the limo and ran towards the ocean forgetting about Tamaki and Haruhi.

It was a short run since the road was right next to the beach, so I just took off running down the hill.

"Tessa, hold on!" I heard Haruhi yell but I didn't want to stop.

I haven't been to the ocean or the beach because my mom is afraid of the ocean. She would always spurt a fact or two about people drowning or getting eaten by a shark every year. My dad and grandmother were so busy that they couldn't take my sister or I anywhere.

"Hey Tessa!" I saw Hunny on the beach as I ran past him.

"Hi!" I yelled as I ran into the ocean after kicking off my shoes.

It was freezing but the air was warm so it wasn't that bad. I just went up to my knees since I still had my shorts and shirt on. I jumped up and down as I splashed, I looked like a little kid but I really loved the ocean.

"Looks like you're having fun!" I heard the twins say.

I turned around and looked at the Twins standing right by the tide. They were still dressed in their shorts and tee shirts. I walked over to them reaching my hand down. When I got over to them I successfully sprayed water on them, both of them just stood there as they reached into their back pockets.

I suddenly got what they were doing to I ran towards the house.

"Don't you even through that water balloon at me!" I yelled as I heard the twins laugh.

* * *

Once I got into my bikini, my only bathing suit, I walked out of the house. Haruhi had already changed into a bikini as well, something the twins provided because she couldn't afford one.

I walked down a stone path that had grass and trees growing along the path. It was very pretty but it didn't have much flowers. Once I reached the end of the path I was greeted with two water balloons.

"Damn you take forever to get changed." Hikaru said as he laughed.

I glared at him as I ran past them, doing a front hand spring then proceed into the ocean. My sister taught me how to do a front handspring when she was obsessed with being a gymnast. She made me practice every day, it was terrible.

"I love the ocean!" I said as I fell back into the water, it didn't hurt as much as I thought.

I swam for a while, poking my head out of the water to see the Host Club doing random things. Kyouya was there but he was doing some work by a beach bar. The twins got a volleyball game going with Haruhi and Tamaki. Mori and Hunny were busy building sandcastles so I decided to help them. I got out of the water, seeing my cover up on top of a towel that I guess is mine. I dried off and threw on the shirt walking over to Mori and Hunny.

"Hey, can I join you guys?" I asked them.

"Sure Tess-Chan!" Hunny smiled as I walked over to Mori, sitting in the between them.

"You really love the beach don't you?" Hunny said after a minute or two.

"My mom is a thalassophobia, which means you have a phobia of the ocean, so I didn't have that many chances to go to the beach." I said as I got a bucket of sand.

"Then what's your phobia?" I heard two voices behind me.

I jumped up in the air, crushing Hunny's sand castle with my hand.

"Hunny I am so sorry!" I yelled paying more attention to Hunny then the twins.

"Don't worry about it Tessa." Hunny smiled maturely.

"You two need to stop scaring her." I heard Mori speak up, he was trying to fix Hunny's castle.

_Wow he does speak…_

"But it's fun!" Hikaru said as I got up and glared at them.

"Why would I tell you my phobia?" I said seriously.

The twins turned around and walked over to Tamaki.

_Alright then…_

I turned around and helped Hunny with another castle but Hunny and Mori were gone. I turned around again to see everyone standing by Kyouya who had pictures of…

_How in the living hell did he get those pictures from… I'm going to kill Angela when I get home._

I pouted, turned around and ran towards the ocean where I stayed flouting on my back. The sun's rays beaming on my body making me warmer. It was peaceful, until the twins came and dragged me off towards a cave.

* * *

After most of the Host Club drug me around the place I finally got that they were trying to figure out my phobia was.

_Duh… I bet the pictures were a prize, creepy…_

"You were scared but not enough for it to be a phobia." Hikaru said looking at me questionably.

"Again you'll never know." I said crossing my arms. It they ever figure it out I hope it would be by me telling them not by experience.

"We always figure it out…" They said as I walked away towards the path. The sunset was very pretty but we have tomorrow's sunset so I'll just go eat now.

As I walked up the stone path saw a bush in front of me move, I then walked faster hoping I could just skim past it but then a snake came out and slithered across the pathway.

"AH" I screamed as I backed up and crouched into fetal position.

_CALM down Tessa it's alright it's not like anything was going to happen but then again the snakes here are poisn- don't scare yourself more._

I could feel myself about to cry, which is pretty pathetic but I was seriously terrified of snakes. I thought I heard another one and saw that a snake was in the middle of the path just sitting there.

"AHH" I screamed again closing my eyes and started to breathe heavily.

_Don't panic_

_ Don't panic_

_Don't panic._

I snapped out of it when I heard Hikaru yelling my name.

"TESSA!"

I stayed in the same position, not being able to move what so ever. This is really bad, I didn't want them to see me like this expecailly the twins. I know their nice but I don't want to be that girl who is too weak or something.

"FOUND HER!" I heard Hikaru yell as he walked over to me. He put his hand on my back which made me jump.

"Tessa what's wrong." I heard Kaoru say as I heard him walk over to me. I couldn't see anything but I could tell that they didn't see the snake.

"Get. That. Snake. Out. Or. Here" I somehow said as I felt like digging myself into a deep deep hole. This was embarrassing.

"Okay." I heard Kaoru say as Hikaru tried to get me to stand up.

"I can't move." I said silently hoping they would just leave me here to die or at least calm down.

"Come on." Hikaru said as he poked me again.

"It's gone." Kaoru said as I lifted my head to see Kaoru and Hikaru, who looked surprised by my crying.

"Oh good…" I muttered as I realize I could move my body again. I felt more tears on my face.

I stood up slowly and when I was sure I wouldn't trip I ran past Kaoru to the house.

* * *

"I'm sorry we forgot to say people were spotting snakes on the trails." Haruhi said.

"It's fine… ugh." I said as I fell back onto her comfy bed.

"You sure you're okay?" Haruhi asked as she sat next to me.

"Yeah." I said dreamily as I remembered running back into the beach house into Haruhi's room since she went back ten minutes before I went up. "I usually get scared when I see a snake then after I am completely fine."

"Did you have a bad experience as a kid or something?" Haruhi said she looked worried still since I came to her room crying.

"No, but I read up on it and found out that it's a common phobia or something." I said closing my eyes.

"Can't I just sleep in your room?" I said changing the topic. "I don't want to share one with the twins…"

For some reason the only rooms that were available were two single rooms and two rooms with three beds in them. I somehow got stuck with the twins, Kyouya got his own room and Hunny, Mori and Tamaki were sharing one. Of course Haruhi got the other single room because she's dating Tamaki or something.

_Should have put her with someone since it would be easier for them to do something, not like they would…_

"Like last time?" Haruhi giggled.

"I kicked you off one time!" I said seriously but ended up laughing.

"Uh huh…" Haruhi giggled as someone knocked her door.

"Hello?" I heard Tamaki say.

Haruhi got up and answered the door. Tamaki walked in and was about to say something to Haruhi but he then noticed I was in the room.

"TESSERA!" Tamaki said as he ran over to me, giving me a bear hug.

_Uh…_

"Tamaki?"

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you about the snakes!" Tamaki wailed as he went all dramatic.

"Tamaki it's okay, she's fine." Haruhi said, clearly enjoying my discomfort.

"Well we have to go see the twins, you ran off after they tossed the snake away." Tamaki said as he drug me off out of the room.

"Help." I muttered at Haruhi who was following us.

"Tamaki she can walk on her own." Haruhi said picking up her pace to match her boyfriends.

"Oh okay…" Tamaki let go of my hand as we walked into the dining room.

It was all blank, a long wood table and some wooden chairs. The twins were helping out with the renovations since their parents were busy with work. I guess they didn't have time with all the Host Club things they were doing.

"Tess-Chan!" Hunny ran up to me.

I grabbed him and hugged him back. Mori and Kyouya were the only other ones in the room, I could see them let out a breathe that they held in.

_Well I did just run away towards the house and didn't have my phone…_

"Hey, where are the twins." I asked as I let Hunny go.

"In your shared room, are you okay?" Hunny said the first part fast; he was worried about me I guess.

"Guy's I'm fine, I just needed help getting the snake away." I said backing up.

_I really need to apologize to the twins for scaring them…_

"I'm sorry if I worried you guys…" I finally said as I turned around and ran out to our shared room.

* * *

I opened the door slowly only to see Kaoru and Hikaru in their separate beds.

_I know it's dark but really… sleeping…_

"Guys, it is like…" I checked my watch. "Eight."

I didn't hear anything from them so I walked over to the light switch and turned it on. Big mistake.

Once it was on the twins pelted me with pillows and then doused me with whipped cream. I stood their frozen in shock before I picked up a pillow and pelted Hikaru with it. I then picked up another one and pelted Kaoru with it.

"You are going down!" Hikaru roared as he ran towards me, throwing me onto the bed.

He then proceeds to do the one thing a person should never do to me.

Tickle me.

"Hi-Ka-Ru…" I said as I was laughing. I tried to kick him but it was a failed attempt.

I kept laughing even after he stopped.

"You two, tha-"I was about to say thanks as Kaoru sprayed chocolate syrup all over me.

Usually I would be mad but I just let my inner child win. I just fell back and started to laugh which turned into an ugly laugh.

"God what an ugly laugh…" Hikaru joked as he proceeded to tickle me again.

"NO!"

* * *

After dinner we decided to all do something tomorrow night since I was pretty tired. After my whole panic attacks and the attacks attach that Hikaru gave me.

I laid in my bed, closest to the door. I was facing the twins' beds, Hikaru was the bed next to me, Kaoru's was the farthest away. I looked at their heads as their blanckets rose and sank to match their breathing.

I knew what they were doing for me, trying to make me smile. I was always happy with the Host Club so I guess I scared the twins with my panic attacks, I guess some things won't change for the twins. Not the worse though, I do get a lot of anxiety attacks when I get very stressed out but they happen almost never.

I silently thanked them and closed my eyes.

Sometimes I forget that I have the Host Club here with me. Their friends meaning they care about me.

_ That sounds nice._

* * *

Sorry about some of the seriousness, I want to keep this story lighthearted but it's kind of hard to move on a story without it.

Love yeah-Kaitlyn Ashley ( ^ω^ )


	3. Kaoru's Planning Face

Hey! Sorry I was busy with family for the past two days... so this chapter started out as a simple Haruhi and Tessa bonding chapter but it actually started to get into the story plot more than i wanted it to.. ha ha.. plus this chapter was for some reason hard to write... i'll stop talking now.

This chapter is pretty crappy but it sets up the story so please go along with it :D

Ouran High School Host Club doesn't belong to me, only Tessa/ other oc's

* * *

It was about twelve hours since I've gotten back home from my weekend visit to the Twins' beach house, they got me home at about midnight. I was pretty tired since I had to ride with the Twins and Tamaki, they kept me from sleeping the entire two hour drive back to my house.

When I got home, I just walked over to our family room and passed out on the couch since I knew I couldn't make it up to my room.

* * *

"Tessa" I heard somebody say.

I opened my eyes slowly to see my sister standing over me with my phone in her hand. She had her hair up in a ponytail and some face mask on, which made me jump.

"Why do you have a picture of yourself with a blond dude?" Angela asked as she flipped the phone so I could see it.

It was a picture of me and Tamaki in the limo. In the right edge of the picture you could see where Tamaki cropped the photo so Hikaru or Kaoru couldn't be in it. They took a bunch of pictures with my phone which I didn't mind, but when they started to get into my Facebook and other media things I had to scratch and kick them until they gave my phone back.

"Tamaki must have put it as my screensaver…" I said to Angela slowly while I got up, muscles aching from sleeping on the couch.

"You look like shit!" Angela said as she tossed my phone on the couch.

"You should go out in public wearing that.!" I said sarcastically pointing to her face mask. I watched her stomp out of the family room then I picked up my phone.

I checked my phone while I walked to the kitchen to get something to eat.

_2:00pm….one message from dad… two update emails… nothing basically._

I sighed while I texted my dad back, he was in America visiting his parents. I wanted to go but he left when I was still in school and we had exams before summer vacation so yeah…

I walked into the kitchen and saw my grandmother cooking, something I thought I would never see.

"Grandma…where is mom?" I asked.

"Oh for heaven's sake, I've cooked enough meals for your mother and her sister to feed an army!" Grandmother yelled.

I laughed as I walked over to the pantry. One thing you should never do is argue with my grandmother, the only person who actually won any arguments was my Grandfather who was the funniest guy I've ever met. He was doing business somewhere in Canada, he should be back this week.

"Mother I said I would cook-oh morning sleepy." My mom said as she swatted at Grandmother.

"I said I got it, you act like I'm going to drop dead right now!" Grandmother is 72 years old, she had my mom at 18.

I grabbed a granola bar and backed up slowly out of the kitchen feeling a fight going to break out. My mom never got the memo that arguing with my grandma is a one sided fight.

* * *

"This is so cool!" I said as I ran to catch up to Haruhi.

"Just like them…" Haruhi muttered.

"Oh come on, it's way funner to be with me!"

"Is that even a word?"

"Just go with it!" I smiled as I looked around.

At around 3pm Haruhi called me and asked if I go with her to the commoner expo. She remembered me talking about it non-stop last month. I said sure, changed my out of my pj's –thought I was going to stay in all day- and walked over to our meeting place.

"So what is there to do here?" I asked as I looked around.

There were a lot of booths, mostly selling package foods, pottery, jewelry and books. Also a lot of kids were running around while their moms looked around.

"Well mostly this." Haruhi gestured to the entire floor. "But on the roof and some floors there are food areas, on the roof there is some kid attractions."

"Let's work our way-"

"Milord!"

I turned around and looked for the twins. But I didn't see anything but an old man that really looked like Hunny.

_I swear to god I just heard them!?_

"Tessa?"

I turned back to see that Haruhi had gone ahead.

* * *

We were on the roof when I noticed the host club was following us, mostly because the twins got bored of following us. Haruhi said they were following us since floor one, I just wished she told me.

_I thought I was hearing things_

We all decided to look around and find somewhere to eat afterwards. But the twins and I were very hungry so we were getting ice cream.

"Stalkers." I joked to the twins while I got my sea salt and caramel ice cream.

"What, we were bored." Kaoru said getting his strawberry ice cream.

"It's been… 14 hours." I said, doing the math in my head. "Since you dropped me off."

"Awe how cute how she thinks we are bored without her!" Hikaru joked as he took a lick of my ice cream.

"Oh ha ha!"I glared as I swatting Hikaru's head for taking a lick of my ice cream even though he had one.

I walked over to where Hunny and Mori were sitting on the floor, watching some kid play being performed. I sat next to Mori while taking a lick of my ice cream. The twins silently followed me, Hikaru sitting right next to me and Kaoru right next to him.

We sat there silently, I looked at the others occasionally to make sure they weren't bored. The play was pretty funny, some jokes that the kids wouldn't get but the adults would. Hikaru kept licking my ice cream and every time I would nudge his arm with my shoulder.

_Even sitting down he is a head taller than me._

"meanie." I looked up at Hikaru with a pouty face, even though he was looking forward I know he could see me out the corner of his eyes.

I turned my head back and rested my head on my knees. The group was doing some dance scene that looked pretty cool but complicated.

"whatever…" Hikaru whispered in my ear.

My hands went to my mouth to keep me from screaming, I was also covering a blush that formed. I could hear Hikaru chuckling next to me; I looked around to see that only Kaoru saw what just happened. He got a really odd look on his face but before I could say anything, he told Hikaru something. After Hikaru nodded Kaoru got up and walked away, not looking back.

"Where is he going?" I whispered to Hikaru who was also looking back.

"He said he was going to talk to Kyouya." Hikaru said looking a little mad. "He had his 'I've got a plan' look in his eyes." Hikaru turned his attention back to the play.

"hmmm." I looked back toward Kaoru to see all the host club members –minus Hikaru and I- discussing something. Hunny, Haruhi and Tamaki looked pretty upset about something Kaoru was telling them.

_Wonder what they're talking about?_

I saw Haruhi saying something, looking and pointing at me. They all looked over and saw me looking.

_Alright then..._

Haruhi then told Kaoru something before running over to me, she gestured for me to get up.

"Come on we're leaving." Haruhi said as she pulled my hand over to the elevator.

* * *

"What were you talking about?" I said to both Haruhi and Tamaki, who followed us.

They just looked at each other, not wanting to say anything, the elevator music was very loud in this elevator but that might be me.

_So they were talking about me. Maybe but they wouldn't have stop talking when I looked at them._

"It was about me right?" I said leaning up against the elevator wall.

They still didn't say anything so I pulled my phone out, they both looked alarmed.

"Don't worry I'm just checking my email for something." I lied, somehow they believed it and talked about something quietly but I couldn't hear them over the elevator music.

I quickly looked up directions on how to get home, I knew it wasn't far from the expo but it was a lot of turns and such. Let's just say that Haruhi was leading the way for all of it and I wasn't paying attention.

Once the elevator opened I rushed out, not listing to Tamaki and Haruhi who were yelling my name. I was a little mad at them for not saying why they were talking about me. I ran in heels all the way home, something that I though wasn't even possible.

* * *

Please Review or pm me with questions :D The next chapter will be posted randomly, depending on if i write it tonight or tomorrow but definitely by Tuesday.

Love yeah-Kaitlyn Ashley ( ^ω^ )


	4. Go Figure

Hey you guys! Two chapters in less than 24 hours! Well I decided i really wanted to get to the Christmas stuff before Christmas, which will be easier when Christmas Vacation starts (for me its the 20th of December) and for those who don't celebrate Christmas... well there will be a lot of chapters coming your way :D

Sorry for the short chapters... I usually love to shoot for 2,000 or more words...

_**Ouran High School Host Club doesn't belong to me, only Tessa/ other oc's**_

* * *

"KICK HIS ASS NATSU!" I screamed at my laptop while holding up my ice cream box and spoon.

"BE QUIET YOU OTAKU!" I heard my sister yell back at me before she turned up her music.

I sighed and silently watched Fairy Tail, it was when Natsu was going up against Sabortooth and Minerva had Happy captive. It wasn't my favorite arc but I told myself I would watch all episodes of Fairy Tail before summer vacation was over, even if that meant ignoring the Host Club.

When the end song came on I sang along to its slow lyrics. Closing my eyes I fell back on my pillow, I was sitting on my bed. I sang along not noticing somebody came into my room. After I was done singing I opened my eyes to see Kaoru clapping slowly by my door.

"YOU!" I screamed jumping back to the wall my bed was against.

"Me!" he mocked. "You're a good singer!"

I got up, ignoring him, and placed my laptop on the table before I walked over to my closet to get dressed. I was in a tee shirt and some sleeping shorts.

"So what do you want?" I said as I heard Kaoru walk over to my bed and sit on it.

_Though I much rather ask about what they were talking about last night. _

"Wanna go on a date with me?" He said.

I froze holding my shirt in my hand so I was only standing in my leopard bra –my sister bought it- and completely confused. I ran out of the closet without thinking, still only in my bra and sleeping shorts, Kaoru suddenly blushed but looked away.

"What do you mean a date?" I asked.

"Get dressed first and no heels!" Kaoru said still looking away, I could see a slight blush.

"Tissues on my-"

"TESSA!" Kaoru yelled as I ran back into the closet.

* * *

We were walking down the hallways of the aquarium while drinking soda. It was a bit weird since Kaoru called it a date even though he made it clear that he didn't like me what so ever. But here we were, seeing the sea life with soda in our hands.

He kept on asking about me, my favorite stuff and about my family. He kept me from what I really wanted to talk about, what were they saying about me last night?

* * *

Two hours later and I still didn't have my answer, in fact I couldn't ask. But I guess I wasn't being forceful enough. We stop outside of a bake shop, we both were hungry for something sweet.

"Here I'll pick out some plain cake for us while you get the seats." Kaoru said as soon as we walked in.

"Alright." I said looking around the shop.

It was pretty big, around 20 tables and 7 booths, almost all were full except for a table by the window. The tables had baby blue seats and sky blue table tops, but the whole shop was basically some shade of blue with some purple and pink shades.

I sat down and looked over at Kaoru who was on the phone with someone. He quickly told the employee what he wanted and went back to his conversation with whoever was on the other end. He sounded a bit annoyed, it looked like he was saying the same thing over and over again. I looked away to look outside, it was a cloudy day but no rain.

"Sorry about the wait." Kaoru said setting our plates down as he sat across from me.

"Kaoru what's going on?" I said seriously.

"What do-"

"You were talking about me last night, I saw Haruhi pointing at me or are you talking about Hikaru?" I said realizing they might have been talking about Hikaru since he was sitting right next to-

"Both of you."

_What_

"Huh?"

"I have a theory about something that I just came to realize, but I want to play this out naturally." Kaoru said taking a bite out of his cake.

"I have a feeling that it isn't going to go naturally." I said, quickly realizing that sounded weird.

"True but I want to take the chance."

I looked at Kaoru who was staring back at me, he looked completely serious. I looked back down at my cake not feeling so hungry anymore.

_What is Kaoru doing? Plus why did everyone in the Host Club, besides Kyouya, look so mad at him?_

I heard the bakery shop door open with a bam. A blond headed teen then came rushing towards up full speed.

"Tamaki?" I said, quickly standing up. Tamaki looked a little annoyed but not with me. Kaoru stood up as well, his back facing me.

"Tano please I'm not going-"

"Kaoru this isn't about just you, this is about Tessa's feelings too." Tamamki said as he grabbed my hand pulling me out of the shop.

"Wait!" I complained.

He didn't stop this time until we were outside where a limo was waiting for us.

"Tamaki!" I said tugging on my hand enough to get Tamaki to let go. "What is going on?"

"I'm sorry I can't explain right now, Haruhi and I will take you home." Tamaki said as Haruhi opened the door from the inside the limo. She looked guilty about some.

_Oh for god sakes it can't be that bad! And what is it about my feelings that has everyone so worked up? _

"You know what I am so tired of you guys not telling me what is going on!" I yelled before taking off in a random direction.

And with my luck it started to rain.

* * *

So you know those shows where the character would wait out the rain and the people watching the show would just sit there asking why in the hell they wouldn't just run though the rain it's not like it could kill you.

Yeah, well I'm one of those characters! Except I have an excuse, I have no idea where I am at all.

AT ALL!

I stood there shaking like crazy; it was freezing out, under a tree in a random park. One of the last places I wanted to be in the rain. I am so freaking stupid believing I could actually find my way home from a bakery I have never been to before in my entire life.

_UGH!_

I tried to call my family on my phone but nobody picked up and I didn't want to call the host club. But then again I know a boy I haven't seen all day.

I limitedly called him not realizing his brother might have called and said I was missing or something.

"Hey Tessa?" Hikaru said, I think he was confused that I was calling.

"Hey, quick question… do you have an extra limo?" I was pretty sure Kaoru wasn't home yet.

"It'll cost you a kiss."

"Spare me, I'll just walk."

"Just tell me where you are darling."

* * *

"Why are you at a park during a rain storm?" Hikaru asked as soon as I got into the car. He wrapped me with a really soft towel.

"Oh, just pure luck." I said taking off my soaked shoes.

"Really?" Hikaru laughed as he told the driver my address.

"So what were you doing today?" Hikaru asked.

I looked at him confused. "Kaoru didn't tell you?"

"About what?" Hikaru was getting concerned.

"Me and Kaoru were… hanging out." I said not wanting to tell Hikaru we were having a date.

"Oh okay." Hikaru said calming down but still looked confused as to why I was in a park alone.

"Yeah." I smiled as we sat in the car.

But somehow Hikaru and I got a conversation started because of an anime we were both watching, we were discussing all about the latest episode. It was really fun, we even got into some other TV shows before I got home. By the look on Hikaru's face we both didn't want to stop talking so he made the driver drive around in circles. Though he said a lot of mean things about some of my favorite animes he was pleasant to argue with.

* * *

Sorry if this was a bit dramatic.. ha *crickets*

Love yeah-Kaitlyn Ashley **( ^ω^ )**


	5. Over The Whole Dare Thing!

HEY! So I'll post more this weekend but here is something since my friend pushed me to post this!

ANYWAY Link for the dresses, for i stink at describing them here, on my profile!

**_Ouran High School Host Club doesn't belong to me, only Tessa/ other oc's_**

Love yeah-Kaitlyn Ashley ( ^ω^ )

* * *

"I am so tired!" I complained as I fell back in my seat.

"Yeah I am too." Hikaru said behind me.

It was the first day back from summer vacation and nobody mentioned what happened during summer vacation. Whatever got Haruhi and Tamaki mad is not my problem… even if they were talking about me.

"Well we don't have club today so we can just go home and sleep right!" I exclaimed sitting back up.

"Yep but Hikaru and I have to stay and plan for the Masquerade Ball." Kaoru said putting his chin to his desk.

The Masquerade ball that led to Haruhi reveling she was a girl was such a success that Kyouya wanted to do it again, I guess the twins get to plan it… ha…

"When's that?" I asked glancing at Haruhi who was reading some book, not paying any attention to us.

"Hm… Kyouya wants it in two weeks so I guess we should get to planning." Kaoru said turning to Hikaru.

I turned around and pulled out my math homework since I didn't want to get behind on it. Plus I don't want to plan anything during my free time away from the Host Club.

_How do you… this is impossible. Guess I can just ask the math genius behind me._

"Hey Hikaru can you help me with this problem?" I said looking at my paper while turning around.

"Sure…" Hikaru said as he turned his attention towards me. "Here let me write it down."

"Okay." I said as I watched him write it, even though its upside down to me.

"…and that's how you do it." Hikaru said passing the paper back to me. I looked at the problem; it was easier than I thought.

"Oh that's how, Thanks Hikaru!" I smiled at Hikaru before looking down.

"Uh yeah-"Hikaru's voice wavered like he was surprised by something.

I looked at him confused but he just turned his head towards Kaoru so I couldn't see his face.

I turned around not thinking much of it and started on some of the other problems.

* * *

NEXT DAY

"You want me to pick the music?" I said as I took a bite of my strawberry jam sandwich.

"Yeah, we're busy with other things so… please?" Kaoru said looking at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Sure… I don't have anything else to do anyway." I sighed as Kaoru pulled out a notepad and crossed off something.

I laughed at his little nerdy check list and looked out at the courtyard. The Twins, Tamaki, Haruhi and I were sitting out by the peeing fountain again since Kyouya wouldn't let us into the club room to eat lunch.

"So what kind of music were you thinking of?" Tamaki asked as he took a piece of Haruhi's lunch.

"American pop music or whatever you listing to Tessa." Hikaru responded as he to a drink of his water.

"Alright." I sighed again thinking about all the work I would have to do.

"OH I almost forgot Kyouya wants all of us to go with dates." Kaoru said looking at me with a devils smile.

"I can get a guy…" I muttered as the twins started to laugh.

"What I could if I tried!" I yelled almost about to hit them.

"Sure…" Hikaru said still laughing.

"Well I already have someone to go with so Hikaru and you can go." Kaoru said all of a sudden.

"What!" All of us said in surprised.

"You got a girlfriend…" I said confused glancing at Hikaru who had a shocked face.

"Well sort of…Naomi from our class." Kaoru said smiling a bit.

Naomi was the loudest girl in our entire class, besides Renge, she is also very pretty with her brown hair and green eyes. She's half Japanese half Irish from what I've heard. If I remember correctly every time we had to partner up, they would always be together.

_That sounds somewhat suspicious… wonder why I didn't catch that before._

"When were you going to tell me?" Hikaru said, he sounded a bit hurt.

"Well… I haven't asked her yet… so if she said yes today." Kaoru said as he stood up.

"Well you should at least have said something to your own brother!" Hikaru joked as he slapped Kaoru's back.

_Hmm, guess Hikaru isn't affected by it… kind of thought he would be._

"Well let's go Hikaru, got to plan the ball." Kaoru said.

"I'll come to." I said not wanting to be alone with the couple*eyes Haruhi and Tamaki*

I stood up as we walked back into the building silently, Hikaru wasn't saying or looking at anybody, but he didn't look sad or mad either. Kaoru looked at me with hopeful eyes like he wanted me to help him.

"Why didn't you say anything?" I asked.

"I didn't want to hurt Hikaru… plus…" Kaoru stepped in front of me.

"Can you go to the dance with Hikaru?"

"Sure…" I said not seeing a way out of this.

"Really?" Kaoru looked surprised.

"Sure, it's between friends anyway!" I smiled but the look on Kaoru's face told me that was not the answer he was hoping for.

"What?" I said looking at Kaoru.

"nothing… just, let's go." Kaoru said turning around and ran to catch up to his brother.

_Huh?_

* * *

Two weeks later…

"I still can't believe it's the day of the dance and you don't have anything to wear!" Angela yelled as she went through my closet to find a dress to wear.

"I thought I had something blue…" I said looking at the text Hikaru sent me the day after Kaoru announced to the both of us that we were going to the dance together, even though Kaoru already asked me.

_"I know were going as friends but we should match… wear something sky blue also make sure to get a mask." Why do us girls have to wear the masks, can't the guys wear some too…_

I sighed as I closed my phone throwing it on my bed as I went over to my closet to see a bunch of clothes all over the floor.

"Really…" I complained as my sister climbed over the mess to the door.

"Hold on I am still looking!" she yelled as she looked throughout my closet looking for more dresses.

"So… how is that…dare… going." I said painfully.

Angela didn't look up but I did see her blush.

_Oh for heaven's sake!_

Angela and her friends from college, which I should point out she doesn't even like as much, dared her to get Mori, yes _my_ friend, to fall in love with her. It was very stupid especially since he is _my _friend.

"Well you remember that obsession I had with Kendo?" Angela asked.

"Yeah…" I don't like where this is going.

"Well, there was this guy that-"

"I'm done." I said walking out of the room and fell onto my bed.

AGAIN there was also this time where my sister was obsessed with boys, this was happening along with her obsession with kendo… she has a lot of obsession phases. Anyway there was this boy that she would always talk about with my grandmother and I, it got pretty old since I was 12 and she was 15.

And now she has found the same boy and for all the boys in Japan at the time she had to fall for Mori… of course her dare had to be about.

I would be happy for her besides the fact that I consider one of my close friends that she would stay away like she always did but no.

"Move! We're making a visit to the mall!" Angela announced as pulled me out of my bed as I screamed in shock. After she got my phone and iPod she pulled me out of the house into her car.

* * *

"PERFECT!" Angela proclaimed as I spun around in a white lace top with blue skirt dress. It was really pretty and with the white mask I picked out it looked really nice.

"I wouldn't go that far…" I said spinning around while looking at myself in the mirror.

"I would, get changed and I will get some make up." Angela said as she speeds off towards the makeup section of the store, which wasn't full at all.

I walked back into the changing room to see I got a new message form Kaoru.

_"You don't need to hang out with me tonight."_

I smiled as I pulled off the dress. Kaoru did ask out Naomi but she said that she had something going on that day but she would try to get out of it. Kaoru was like Tamaki all day, really happy and hugged practically everyone. I can't imagine what he would be like if she said she could actually go to the dance…

_The twins sure have changed… well at lease according to Haruhi's memories of them from the beginning and from my experiences with them this past year._

_I wonder if Hikaru is going to get a girlfriend soon…_

After I got the dress off and grabbed all of my stuff I met my sister near a makeup counter where a employee was waiting to do my makeup.

"My date is Hikaru, he won't care that much…"

"Oh hush." Angela said as she looked through a bag I didn't see her have before.

"What's in there?" I said as the employee put eyeliner on me so I had to close my eyes but not before I saw my sister blush.

"Oh nothing…"

_Wait is that a dress, why does she have a dress-_

_Oh no, it can't be that… ha…ha I mean it's not like Mori or Hunny could make it to the party right. HA_

* * *

I arrived at the party about an hour before it started so I could help with last minute things. I walked into the same room they used for their past dance parties, a dance floor and a huge stair case with a balcony that had tables and chairs that I guessed were for people who didn't want to dance.

I walked over to Tamaki who was talking with Kyouya, but once they saw me Kyouya nodded his head and walked over to Mori and Hunny who haven't changed yet.

_Of course Mori had to be here, well I should just let it be since I'm pretty sure he won't go out with her. Angela is to loud for him..._

"You look so beautiful Tessera!" Tamaki said as he kissed my hand, he was wearing a suit with a white tie.

"And you look handsome." I blushed as he directed me over to the twins who were standing by the food table, eating as always.

As I looked around I saw that the Host Club besides Mori, Hunny and Haruhi were all wearing black suits with white undershirts and ties to match their rose color. Tamaki has a white tie, Kyouya a purple, Kaoru an orange one and Hikaru a sky blue one.

Haruhi was wearing a dress, a black rose lace top with a pink skirt with a pink and black mask in her hand. She looks pretty cute but I have to tell her later, I have a job to do thanks to Kyouya.

"Yo dashing devils." I joked as they turned around smiling once they saw me.

"Thank you, you look good too." They said as I notice Naomi walk over to us, she was wearing a plain red and black dress but with a beautiful black mask covering her forehead so I could see that her makeup was flawless.

"Hey Tessa!" she said as I smiled back at her.

"Yo, so where do want me tonight." I asked as Hikaru took my hand and pulled me up the stairs towards the table and chairs. For some reason my hand tingled at his touch and I felt the heat of the blush on my face.

"Here, for the first part of the dance then Naomi has to go home so Kaoru can take over for the Karaoke part." Hikaru said as he laughed at my expression when he mentioned karaoke.

"Do I have to sing…?" I complained as I plugged my iPod into a cord in the wall that I guess was connected to the other stereos in the room.

Unfortunately yes, no wonder Kaoru wanted us to go to the dance together."

I sighed as I remembered the twins explaining that the couples would have to sing. Even though Kaoru said I had a good voice so I shouldn't worry, I still didn't want to sing at all. Not that I'm scared or anything I just don't want to.

"But Hunny doesn't-"

"Hunny and Reiko are dating now…"

"But Kyouya-"

Hikaru gave me a 'really' look before I said "But Mori."

"Hm…" Hiakru said as he got a look in his eyes. "Let's go see about him…"

We both ran down the stairs, me being a master in heels didn't trip, and ran over to where Mori and Hunny were standing. They both already changed into their suits, Mori had a deep blue tie while Hunny had a pink tie.

"Hey Mori!" I said with a smile. "Hey Hunny."

"You look cute Tessa!" Hunny said as I looked over at Mori expecting him to "hmm" like always but he wasn't even looking at me.

_Oh god no- please don't let my idea of my sister and Mori dating be true! Or perhaps this is a sympathy date! YES! _

"What's wrong Takashi?" Hunny asked his cousin as he tugged on his jacket.

Mori shook his head at Hunny while I glared at him; he got a guilty look in his eyes that told me I was correct.

"Yeah Ta-Ka-Shi." I said sounding out his name deciding to tease him.

"Tessa…" Mori said as I heard the door open to reveal my sister who looked happy pappy.

"OH COME ON!" I complained throwing my arms in the air as I just gave up.

"Hey Tessa." My sister said all happy, which means that she doesn't give a damn what I thought.

My sister is wearing a red top and black skirt dress with an 'All Time Low' bracelet that seemed out of place with her dress. She also had a somewhat plain black mask on the top of her head.

I sighed as they started to talk, my sister getting all flirty then Reiko came and Hunny got all "flirty" with her, as much as sweet little Hunny could be it was a little weird for them to be flirting.

"Drama queen." Hikaru joked as we walked over to Kaoru and Naomi who were getting pretty close to each other.

I pushed him while I heard Tamaki announcing that they were going to open the doors in ten minutes. We all went to our places, us girls besides Haruhi went to the tables and chairs while the guys lined up on the stairs. While the doors opened us girls pulled the masks over our eyes.

_Why do I have this feeling like something is going to happen tonight..._


	6. Crushes Are Overrated!

HEY!

So this wasn't the chapter I was hoping for but I will get to the romance a bit later...  
Anyway i used Lyrics that i found online, i see people use it on here all the time but they don't get flagged or whatever so I used it. :)  
I will post a chapter by Monday but I am going to Seattle on Saturday and going to get a Christmas tree on Sunday so i don't know how much writing i will get done.

I really hope you will enjoy this chapter! If you like Angela's POV please tell me!

If you want to know the songs-though most of them are "popular" Please PM me...or something...

Ouran High School Host Club doesn't belong to me, only Tessa/ other oc's

* * *

The formal party turned into a dance type of party from 8:00pm to 9:00pm with 'Second To None' playing in the background, I'm glad that all the students here knows English so they could understand the songs.

It was like a night club in here, but they weren't grinding on each other or anything. The lights in the room changed from simple lighting to… club lighting, I don't know what you would call it.

I looked behind me to see that Hunny and some girls, including Reiko, were eating cake, resting from the "crazy dance numbers" that happened a few minutes before this. I laughed at Reiko's attempt of wiping cake off of Hunny's mouth.

_They are so adorable!_

I sighed and turned my head back around to look around downstairs. It was really funny seeing Tamaki try to dance informally. Haruhi was trying her hardest not to breakdown laughing but I could see that it would fail. I looked around to see my sister and Mori talking alone by a wall. They both had cups of juice and were deep in conversation from what I could tell. I looked around the dance floor and spotted Naomi's red dress. Naomi and Kaoru were doing some dance number that I can't really explain but it looked really cool. I sighed again and rested my head on my hand while looking at Naomi and Kaoru having fun.

"Wow am I really no fun?" I heard Hikaru say as he walked up to me.

I looked up and saw the dark haired angel walk towards me. His suit jacket was unbutton and he had sweat formed on his forehead even though it was pretty cold in here.

"Where were you?" I asked as I walked over to him to fix his tie.

"Just in the bathroom." Hikaru ruffled his hair as I button his suit jacket.

"Well it's almost time for the Karaoke." I shuddered trying not to think about all the embarrassing songs I put on there for my sister… wish I could've realize that I was going to sing to…

"You'll be fine!" Hikaru complained as he ruffled my hair before walking towards the stairs.

"Hmp."

* * *

"Are you sure they understand English?" I whispered to Hikaru as we watched Tamaki and Haruhi tried to sing 'Girlfriend'.

"Both Kaoru and I told you before; all the students are required to learn English here at Ouran Academy!" Hikaru whispered as Haruhi and Tamaki finished their song.

We all clapped as Haruhi ran over to the punch bowl to get something to drink. Tamaki followed her, not looking the least bit embarrassed.

"Alright next up is…. Mori and Angela." Hunny said happily. Kyouya went home 'sick' so Hunny was ordered to cover for him.

When my sister didn't step up I saw Hunny take off to find them, leaving the group huddled around a stage with a TV screen including microphones, alone to talk among ourselves.

"Nice song choices." I heard Naomi say as she walked up to us with Kaoru attached to her arm.

"Thanks but it's too bad you have to leave; only couples have to do the karaoke thing." I said glaring at Kaoru.

"Trust me I wish I could too but I have to go!" Naomi said hugging both Hikaru and I.

I hugged Naomi back while Hikaru stiffened to Naomi's touch, not that she noticed but Kaoru and I sure did. Kaoru just sighed while he took Naomi by the hand and led her out of the masses of people.

"I thought you were okay with Naomi?" I asked Hikaru.

He just glared at me before he walked off saying something about getting a drink, leaving me alone.

_Guess he was more broken apart about it than I thought._

I decided I wanted some punch to so I squeezed my way past the groups of people. Once I reached the table, which was literally ten steps away I saw a girl getting all touchy feely with Hikaru who looked pretty bored. I felt a small but painful feeling in my heart area, like I just watched the most painful thing ever.

I started to turn away but then I heard something that for some reason made me want to slap her.

"Want to get out of here, you can ditch that girl you brought."

I suddenly turned around, taking five giant steps to the punch bowl table and grabbed Hikaru's forearm. I pulled him forcefully away from the girl who let go and walked away, with her complaining. Once I pushed and pulled our way to the front of the stage I finally let go of him.

"Thanks…" Hikaru said sounding a bit guilty.

I didn't say anything as I tried to figure out the reason why I was so mad at the girl, and not because she was trying to do anything with Hikaru.

_Maybe I'm just possessive or something… hah…_

"Sorry about that." Hunny said as he pulled my sister and Tamaki on stage. My sister did not look happy what so ever.

_HAHA! This was going to be fun!_

Angela glared at me like she wanted me to do something but I just smiled and mouthed 'payback for the dare'. She almost stuck her middle finger out when 'Nine in the Afternoon' started to play. My sister gave up but not without a glare and a slight middle finger action to somebody else behind me. When both Hikaru, who also saw my sister's middle finger, and I looked behind to see Mori laughing slightly.

_Hmp…_

Once they were done singing Tamaki looked like he could do one more but Angela made sure to get him off the stage. Angela was blushing beat red but walked calmly with Tamaki in tow off stage. She then ran to the back of the group with Mori. Tamaki went off somewhere, must be going to find Haruhi.

"Now for one of our final couple" I cringed at couple. "Hika-Chan and Tess-chan!"

"GO SIS!" I heard my sister say.

I mentally wished her a hundred deaths as I walked up to the stage with Hikaru. We stood faced to the side of the group of people who were excited to hear us sing. I sighed not seeing this getting any worse. We watched the screen shuffle through my music and when it stopped it stopped on 'Dressed to Undress'.

"Oh I know this song." Hikaru said with a sigh.

"How?" I whispered as the song lyrics loaded on the screen, Hunny was already off the stage.

"Some girl at our mom's photo-shoot wouldn't stop playing this." Hikaru said.

"Cool I know it too." I said. "So we don't need the lyrics ha…"

"Be nice to have-"

The music started to play so we got ready. I looked to the screen just in case and saw that Hikaru's words were underlined and mine were bolded, when we were going to sing together it would be bolded and underlined. So I guess we were both forced to look at the screen.

Can you keep up? **Can you compete?**

Hikaru wasn't terrible but he wasn't the best. I on the other hand got a double take from Hikaru when I started to sing, he gave me a thumbs up.

**You tip and you toe to the middle of where we meet.**

**And you're all ears** and I'm all eyes.

You take the lead and I'll take off my disguise…my disguise

We both started to break out into some kind of dancing routine but it failed since we were thinking off different dances.

**Why you dressing up tonight?**

We don't need money to kill the lights

**And why we talking over it?**

I don't need words to feel those lips

**And I love how you're up for it**

Anything we want is in our grip

It seems to me, **that we could be**

**Dressed up to undress**

I looked out at the crowd but saw no one so I looked back towards the screen. We were getting pretty into it, this was actually fun.

You pick me up, **I'll take you down**

I'll tip and I'll toe to the back of your mind somehow

Hikaru looked at me seriously when he said those lines but my line was up so I forgot about it.

**If I confess, would you come clean?**

**You take off the mask and we'll live like royalty**

For some reason I thought of Hikaru when I said "if I confess, would you come clean."

_Maybe I'm going crazy or something?_

**Why you dressing up tonight?**

**We don't need money to kill the lights**

**And why we talking over it?**

**I don't need words to feel those lips**

**And I love how you're up for it**

**Anything we want is in our grip**

**It seems to me, that we could be**

**Dressed up to undress**

How long till dawn?**I'm all for taking you on.**

I could hear my sister singing with us; soon I could hear everyone else follow.

**Why you dressing up tonight?**

**We don't need money to kill the lights**

**And why we talking over it?**

**I don't need words to feel those lips**

**And I love how you're up for it**

**Anything we want is in our grip**

**It seems to me, that we could be**

**Dressed up to undress**

Once we were done both Hikaru and I speed off the stage and towards the fruit punch, I can see why Haruhi was thirsty it was pretty hot up there. We gulped down about ten cups of fruit punch before I was okay.

_Jeez I'm acting like I was in a marathon…_

"You were amazing up there!" Hikaru said looking at me strangely.

_Did he just say I was amazing? Oh crap I can feel myself starting to blush!_

"What?" I said over the start of a slow song, I think this is 'Best Day of My Life'.

_Oh good god my old Jessie McCartney days… though by the time I was old enough to understand his songs it was years after he was in the limelight. _

"Nothing, come on let's dance!" Hikaru said setting down our drinks.

I tried to protest but he pulled both my hands towards the dance floor where other couples were. We slowed danced to this not so slow song but whatever. We were pretty close, my chest almost touching his, not that there was much of my chest to begin with. I looked anywhere but Hikaru, but nothing caught my interest. Then I looked up to see Kaoru talking to Haruhi, who were looking in our direction but Hikaru swung me around before I could tell if they were really looking at me.

"Hey…" Hikaru whined for attention like a little kid.

I stuck my tongue out at him while I swung to the tune of the song but then it ended. When we were going to let go another slow song came on.

"It couldn't hurt." Hikaru said glaring behind me where I guess Kaoru was.

_I am tired but I guess one more song couldn't hurt…_

"Hide and Seek' started to play when I realized that some of these songs weren't popular in America as much so this might confuse Japan-born students here unless they listen to this type of music.

"I hope you are having fun." Hikaru said.

"Yeah, I know how much you and Kaoru worked on this." I smiled.

"Yeah…" Hikaru said as I yawned and felt my eyes start to close.

"I'm so tired…" I said as I put my head on Hikaru's chest.

_Wow his chest is so comfy and hot, as hot as Hikaru is. What I am saying? God I am so tired… so tired. Wow his chest is so comfy; I want my pillow to be like this… Hikaru is so nice…_

I heard the song slowly finish as Hikaru shock my body to wake me up enough to walk.

"Hey sleepy head…" Hikaru said as I lifted my head. "Come on Tessera, let's go to the other room.

"Alright…" I said dreamily.

_God why am I so tired all of a sudden… weird._

* * *

Angela's POV

_Right now I really hate them for making me go up there. This god damn dare! Because of this dare I have to actually talk to Mori who I had a crush on when I was 15._

I reached for a cookie while I watched Mori dance with some shy girl who was his fan or something. It was a bit annoying since he was supposed to be here with me, he should be dancing with me but I guess it could wait.

I twisted my All Time Low bracelet as I watched the brown haired twin take Tessa away towards the other room, where no one was from what I could tell. I was about to stop him from doing anything to my sister, even though they've known each other for almost a year and I could tell she really cares about them, but his brother stopped me before I could walk over there.

"Sorry but… could you lea-"

"Kaoru right." I said knowing what this red head was going to say.

"Yes." He said politely.

"I know that you want your brother to be happy but forcing my sister to fall in love with him won't help if he doesn't like her." Even though it wasn't the point I wanted to make it clear that was what he was doing.

"I have a suspicion that Tessa does like him, she just doesn't know it." Kaoru said looking at Hikaru who had trouble opening the door with Tessa half-asleep in his arms.

"What makes you think that?" I asked.

"The same look Haruhi gave Tamaki before Haruhi realized her feelingswere… was in Tessa's eyes." Kaoru said looking off into the distance.

_It made sense but why would you make your brother fall in love with a fan girl? Why my sister._

"Kaoru!" I heard a girl yell as he waved to me before walking towards the girl.

"Angela…" I heard a deep voice say behind me.

"Didn't know you were done." I said as I turned around to meet Mori's chest.

"Want me to get you something to drink?" He asked politely.

"Please." I smiled, watching him walk twenty steps towards the punch bowl.

* * *

**Angela's POV**

It was about twenty minutes later and I already danced with Mori twice before I started to really worry about my sister. Once Mori was occupied with another girl I rushed off the dance floor to the other room that my sister and that ½ twin went into.

I opened the door only to find a dim light about ten steps in the room. They were both on a rainbow blanket, my sister had her head on the boy's chest and he was holding her slightly. They were both asleep.

_Hmm… they look kind of cute…_

I smiled as I found a pile of different colored blankets near them and placed a plain blue blanket for the boy and a very pretty purple and deep blue colored blanket with stars for my sister.

I walked out silently, leaving them to sleep.

_I'll wake them up when we leave._

* * *

Tessera's POV

I woke up on Hikaru's chest, loud music playing in a separate room.

_Why was I sleeping on Hikaru's chest?_

I was very confused at the moment but then remembered what happened with me almost falling asleep because of the slow song. I blushed when I remembered thinking that Hikaru's chest was soft.

Speaking of Hikaru, he was still sleeping even though I was moving a lot to get out of his hold. He had his arm around my body but it was tighter than it looked but once I got his hand off of me I was still left confused.

_Should I wake him up or should I leave him? He's sleeping so cutely_

_WAIT-_

_Hot is one thing because he is in a HOST CLUB but in no way is Hikaru cute! I mean yes, he has his kid like moments which are cute. Wait no. _

_Wait… I think Hikaru is cute? But he is so that's okay…ha… not like I have a crush on him or anything._

_I mean he does make me blush, and I like it when he teases me it reminds me of an elementary kid who just wants attention._

_HOLD UP I like it when he teases me does that mean I like him? No that can't be…_

I looked at Hikaru who now had his mouth open and I could see drool coming out.

_Maybe I don't…ha…_

* * *

"That was fun." Angela said as she gave me a look.

"I don't like him, we are just really good friends."

"Ouch, friend zoned." Muttered she turned on the heater.

"What?" I could swear my sister muttered friend zoned.

"Nothing…" Angela said she drove down the road.

It was about thirty minutes after the party ended and we just started to drive home since we wanted to do some cleaning but we decided to come in early tomorrow since we were all tired, even though Hikaru and I look a nap. It was midnight, I can't believe the school would let us stay that long.

"So, next is Halloween in like… three weeks?" Angela said as she switched lanes.

"Yeah but Haruhi and I are in charge of that." I sighed at the announcement Kyouya sent out at the end of the party.

"I could help you at home when I'm not busy…" Angela muttered as she switched lanes again.

My mouth opened at her words.

"Acutally help me… where did this come from?" I asked.

"Mori told me that Kyouya gives you a hard time at your club so I wanted to help you…" Angela said quickly.

"Oh, well Haruhi was thinking about coming over on Sunday or something…"I said quietly, not believing that my sister was asking to help.

"That's okay but I might have plans in the morning."

"Okay."

* * *

Thanks for Reading! If I get one review i will keep posting the story otherwise i might just end it with next chapter... I need encouragement-.-

Love yeah-Kaitlyn Ashley ( ^ω^ )


	7. Teenage Hormones

HEY!

SORRY SORRY  
!SORRY!

I feel really bad about not posting a chapter sooner, as this idea came to me about one in the morning… on a Tuesday night/ Wednesday … so I don't know how good this chapter is going to be to you guys but I think it's a bit cheesy…

OUTFIT ON MY PROFILE!

Again SORRY for any grammer/spelling mistakes in the past chapters.. soon I will be fixing those...

Ouran High School Host Club doesn't belong to me, only Tessa/ other oc's

* * *

Another weekend where I am home alone, both my parents working, my grandparents are at a party and my sister has a date with Mori but she didn't tell me otherwise.

So here I am-

In my kitchen-

Making cookies-

Alone with the radio playing in the background.

Saturday Night Folks!

I spun around the kitchen dancing to "Kiss Me Again" as I cleaned up the mess I made while making the cookies. I started to sing while checking the oven to make sure I wasn't burning the cookies again before running up stairs to get dressed since I was still in my pjs… because I was thinking about going to invite Haruhi over to plan the Halloween party. I was also still in my pj's because I was asleep 'til four in the afternoon because I didn't get to sleep until six this morning.

Wild night of reading and drinking about six bottles of sparkling apple cider!

I changed into my tight leggings and a sweatshirt that read love; it's long enough to cover my butt. I grabbed a random pair of slipper- boot thing and ran down the stairs as I hear the timer go off. I ran faster to the kitchen, afraid that I would burn the cookies.

* * *

I finished my sixth cookie out of the two dozen I made when I heard the doorbell rang. I stayed on my chair silently as I heard the doorbell ring again. I didn't want to get up and I was pretty sure that it was a solicitor. I heard the door click open so I silently dropped the seventh cookie and tip toed over to the knifes, somehow thinking my five foot four stature could take on whoever came in.

I heard some whispers as I walked over to the entrance to the kitchen, we had an archway aka no door. I silently peaked over to the hallway, you could see the entrance to my home from here. All I could see that there were a lot of shoes since the hallway's light was turned off and it was pretty dark outside. All of a sudden I heard the stereo turn on which scared me since it was connected to Bluetooth speakers around the house. I dropped my knife, it missed me but it made a huge bang.

"What was that?" I heard a familiar voice say.

"ANGELA!" I yelled as I ran out of the kitchen and into the hallway before I saw Mori and Hunny behind her who looked surprised by my appearance.

"Tessera, you fucking scared me!" Angela said as she walked over to the knife behind me.

I looked at both Mori and Hunny who were calming down by my sudden appearance.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked turning around to face my sister.

"Well I live here too." She said as I jumped back and I fell to the floor since my sister was pointing the knife at me. It wasn't near me but it still surprised me. I swore under my breath as I got up, with the help of Hunny.

"Angela…" Mori said as he followed a laughing Angela into the kitchen.

_My sister sometimes. I swear she is going to go psycho and kill us all!_

"YUMMY!" I heard my sister yell as Hunny pulled me away from the kitchen.

"DO NOT EAT THEM YOU PSYCHO!" I yelled as Hunny pushed me into my family room.

"Hey Tessera!" I heard Tamaki say as soon as I walked into the room.

Tamaki, Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru were all seated comfortably on my giant couch while Hunny ran over to the TV which was set up to play a movie. Hikaru had his legs up on top of the coffee table whole Kaoru had his feet rested on the bottom of the coffee table.

_S&M… alright terrible joke Tessa, don't say that out loud._

"Hey Tessa." The twins waved at me.

I nodded my head, cursing myself about waiting to call Haruhi.

_Somehow they managed to look attractive sitting there…_

"Hey Tessa made us cookies!" I heard Angela announced as I turned around.

I looked at her presentation of my cookies on the tray our family only uses for parties, it was made of glass and very heavy.

"I didn't make it for them." I complained thinking about my Saturday night turning from peaceful to tiring.

"Oh come on Tessa!" The twins said as they got up from where they were sitting, they were both dressed identically, shirts with "skinny jeans" with that droopy belt thing guys do. The only difference is the different colored shirts and Kaoru's hair looks a bit longer than last time.

_Must be growing it out?_

I almost growled at them before I calmed down and gave up. They would just prank me or tease me or something until I gave in anyway.

I silently walked over to the front of the TV, leaning my back against the tall coffee table and watched Hunny try and work the DVD player. Angela finally had to help him but not before she glared at me for not helping him. I shrugged, if she wanted to have them over then she wanted them over.

_That sounds like a stupid reason though._

It's not like I don't love the Host Club, they are my close friends but…

Even I need a break from people in general, something my people-person family never got.

_Especially my sister._

The previews for the movies started to play as I watched Hunny move back to the couch. I looked back to make sure I wasn't blocking anybody's way but then I remembered that the TV was placed up on the wall so I wouldn't be blocking. I turned back but not before I saw that _everyone_ was staring at me. I looked back casually before realizing I was kind of dissing them but I kind of wanted to be alone.

_STUPID TEENAGE HORMONES! I was FINE this morning and now I DON'T LIKE ANYONE._

_ARG!_

The movie started to play, it was 'Jack and Jill' one of my sister's favorites since she loves Adam Sandler in this movie. I could feel the stares on my back as I slowly slid to the ground. I stopped when my head was on the ground and propped my legs on the old TV stand that we used to hold DVD's , the DVD player and the cable box.

Towards the end of the movie I slowly crawled over to the door, which wasn't far away. But I could feel them staring again or maybe I was just paranoid. When I reached the door I got up and quickly opened and closed the door.

Once out I pressed my ear on the door to hear a few whispers then nothing. I sighed and walked over the kitchen to search for lost cookies.

_Angela must have said something like it was 'my time of the month' or something._

When I couldn't find any lost cookies or any food that seemed appetizing I thought about making dinner for everyone.

_Wait a minute where is Kyouya? Now that I think about it he hasn't really been around us lately. _

_HMM…_

I pulled out some chicken and some rice, remembering them eating this at the Twin's beach house and started to cook when I heard someone step into the room. I turned around from 'breading' the chicken to see Haruhi walk in and sit down at the island.

"Hey." I said slowly knowing what was coming.

"Sometime their too much, but you didn't even wait until they were." Haruhi joked.

"Oh haha, like I could really deal with them." I laughed, continuing to cook.

"Want help?"

"Sure, can you get a pan from over there…?"

* * *

"You are not sleeping over." I said sternly for what it seems like the sixth time tonight.

It was only ten minutes after I served them dinner when they asked me this… well the twins and my sister. Some grand idea that we all could stay up and play sleepover games got Tamaki interested also. So they gathered me by the couch in the family room to try to convince me to let them stay. The twins had already tried to flirt with me, which would have worked it Angela didn't remind Kaoru he was dating somebody.

_He was joking so she wouldn't mind… I don't think. You have to be flexible to date a HOST CLUB member…_

But anyway tonight I have classified myself as a loner there for I didn't want them to stay.

"But I said it was okay and Mom said she was taking Dad on a surprise trip to the Hot Springs." Angela said as she made puppy dog eyes along with the Twins and Tamaki.

"What about you three?" I said looking over at the 'mature' side of the room.

I really really hope one of them says no for a good reason.

"If you want me to." Haruhi sighed as the immature side of the room smiled wider.

"That would be fun." Hunny said looking at me.

I internally cried at that since I knew what was coming next.

Both Angela and I looked at Mori who was already convinced by Hunny's okay.

"Sure…" He said giving me a guilty smirk.

I internally screamed, I thought maybe Haruhi would somehow feel guilty for me but no. So I did what any bratty teenager would do I walked past the immature side of the room and actually out of the room before saying.

"No!"

Slowly walking down the hallway I heard the door close as well as Kaoru saying he would fix this.

I stopped by the bathroom entrance, it was between the family room and the kitchen, turning around so I could face the twins but to my surprise it was only Kaoru I would be talking to.

"It's too open in here, let's go into the bathroom." Kaoru said dragging me into the bathroom by my waist.

He locked the door behind me before he asked me the weirdest question.

"Do you like Hikaru?"

* * *

A CLIFF HANGER! OH SNAP -what?-  
sorry for the cheesy cliff hanger...

SORRY ABOUT THE SHORT CHAPTER! I wrote this ten minutes ago and it's… around two in the morning so

good night... well after i finish my homework

Expect the next chapter soon-Thursday at the most!

Love yeah-Kaitlyn Ashley ( ^ω^ )


	8. Again and Again

HEY

So don't ever listing to 'post more tomorrow' because that usually means nothing.

ANYWAY i did something 'big' if you can catch it I'll give you a virtual cookie or a virtual hug or whatever. PLUS PLUS PLUS I am changing the story name and artwork at chapter 10 since I still need to make sure I love the name i picked out...I just don't want to change it again... enough chit chat please read this 2AM short chapter... though of course you might notice what will happen... i'll shut up.

Ouran High School Host Club doesn't belong to me, only Tessa/ other oc's

* * *

"What should we watch next?" I heard Hunny say as I glanced at my phone to see that it was almost eleven at night.

_Eleven and I'm tired. Only with the Host Club…_

"Hmm… should we watch a horror movie?" I felt Hikaru sit up, even though I wasn't sitting anywhere near him, and run over to where Hunny was searching the DVD rack.

While they were searching Haruhi and Angela left to get something to drink or eat. Tamaki was trying to not sleep, Mori was reading a book on his phone, Hunny and Hikaru were searching for something to watch. All besides one was not paying any attention to me what so ever.

_Can't he just leave me alone tonight?_

"Yes Kaoru…" I said, realizing I sounded a bit tired.

"Can you-"

"No I like where I'm sitting." I said looking to the left of me at Tamaki who was now awake.

"Yes Kaoru, sweet Tessa wants to sit next to me!" Tamaki exclaimed as I pulled my knees to my chin like I always do. It was a bit hard to sit like this since the seats are very plush.

"Found one!" Hikaru stood up with Hunny as Hunny proudly ran over and put in the movie.

"Hey Hikaru can you switch with Hunny please." Kaoru said as he put his hand over my mouth.

"Sure…" Hikaru looked very confused as Hikaru took Hunny's spot right next to me.

_I said I might like him because Kaoru wouldn't let me go until I said that._

"Tessa are you okay?" Hikaru said as he gave me a concerned look.

_Crap_

"Completely-"

"-Not fine, you should feel her forehead she looks a bit sick." Kaoru interrupted me as he was nudging Hikaru.

"Okay." Hikaru putting his hand on my forehead and another hand on his forehead to check.

_Do you like Hikaru?_

I widen my eyes at the sudden memory and pushed Hikaru towards his brother who was laughing at the current situation and I think the face I'm making.

"Geez somebody is being weird." Hikaru said as he got off his brother and turned his attention back towards a troubled Hunny.

"I'll go help you Hunny." I said as I got up walked over to Hunny, before I hit Kaoru hard on the knees when Hikaru wasn't looking.

_Thank you Hunny for having trouble working a simple device!_

"I got this. Go and get Haruhi and Angela, I think they're in the kitchen." I said pushing Hunny towards the door, he left without saying anything.

I put the DVD but it wasn't reading so I took it out and found that it had little bits of dust on it. So I started to clean it off as Kaoru sat right next to me.

"Sorry, I just saw the opportunity." Kaoru whispered.

"Whatever." I whispered back.

_Why do I feel uncomfortable? God Hikaru now Kaoru _

_WHAT'S NEXT!_

"Didn't we come to an agreement that you do like him?"

"I didn't say I like him, I said I might like him."

"Might as in you do-"

I glared at him while he held his hands up. I put the DVD in the player and it started to play the previews so I got up and went back to my seat.

"Hey you okay?" Hikaru asked when I sat down.

"Yep."

He gave me a look but gave up when Hunny, Angela and Haruhi came back into the room and went back to their spots on the large couch.

The movie, Paranormal Activity 4, started and everyone silently watched the movie.

Except for me who could actually feel Hikaru's body heat on my arm. It was painfully distracting.

_Why did Kaoru plant the thought in my head, I only said I might like him so Kaoru would let me out of the room._

_GEEEZ_

Hikaru shuffled next to me, snapping me out of my daze. I looked over at him to see that his eyes were focused on the movie so I just turned my attention back to the movie.

* * *

"You were so scared." Kaoru said as I put the dishes from the dishwasher to their rightful places, he plugged his phone in by the refrigerator.

"Oh be quiet." I exclaimed softly considering we were the only ones awake.

He laughed as he took another cookie from the remanding cookies.

"So what are you going to do?" he asked once I was done.

"About what." I was fixing my hair in the reflection of the shiny refrigerator.

"About you 'maybe' liking Hikaru."

"I only said that because I wanted to shut up." I said sitting on the counter near the refrigerator.

_Maybe it's just because I'm tired but I didn't want to keep up this maybe stuff._

"Really…" Kaoru said as he grabbed another cookie and I crossed my arms.

"Sorry to disappoint." I said with a smile.

"Well I don't believe you, maybe you just need time."

"Kaoru… I know you don't want your brother to be alone but he's a big boy."

"You like him." Kaoru pressed as he took a step forward.

"No I don't." I said as I uncrossed my arms

"Yes you do."

"No I don't"

"Fine at least you are attracted to him."

"I can agree to that but his facial features look better with his dark hair."

"That's mean."

"Oh like that hurt you."

"It did."

"Sure it did!"

We stared at each other for a minute before I noticed how close he was to me. It wasn't like my legs were wrapped around his waist but his legs were touching mine and out faces were less than four inches away from each other.

"Kaoru…" I warned him, his eyes widen and a blush formed when he noticed how close we were.

"Sorry."

"It's fine, so how are you and-"

"Oh, she likes someone else." Kaoru said walking towards the island counter to lean against it.

_So much for a started topic…_

"Well, you'll find somebody else."

"I did."

I widen my eyes at that one as Kaoru the island counter it wasn't a big thing. Well I guess to guys it isn't but again I'm not a guy.

"So is she…somebody I know?"

Kaoru cracked a knowing smile but didn't look at me what so ever.

"I think, but you don't know her like I do."

_Huh_

"Huh?"

"Nothing… time for bed." Kaoru smiled at me as I jumped down.

"Well… I'm here to help you with whatever." I said "That's what friends are for."

Kaoru just smiled as he grabbed his phone. He walked me to my room before going down to the family room to sleep with the guys, Haruhi is sleeping with Angela because I apparently am no good in girl talk. I watch Kaoru go down the first flight of stairs before I closed the door.

"I wonder who he likes?" I said to myself as I got into bed.

* * *

So your thoughts... will be appreciated really it will. I got one today which made me post in less than 24 hours. It made me somewhat happy that people like my story. Also is this *gestures to story* make any sense to you...

Review down below... Won't kill you... ha..

Love yeah-Kaitlyn Ashley ( ^ω^ )


	9. Pancakes and BaconRe-uploaded

Hey!

Changing Story name and artwork next chapter...yepp

Ouran High School Host Club doesn't belong to me, only Tessa/ other oc's

* * *

"So you can understand my surprise when I come over very early in the morning to see a bunch of sleeping boys in the family room." My grandpa explained to me as he flipped the pancakes.

"Sorry Grandpa…" I laughed as I opened the refrigerator to get something to drink.

"It is okay child, just make sure your dad doesn't find out he'll… what does Angela say?"

"Dad will flip his shit." I said in my best impression of Angela. "Though I would be more worried about my mom."

"Your mom would bring boys home all of the time." My grandpa laughed as he added more pancakes to the very large pancake stack.

It was about eight in the morning while my grandpa made breakfast for everyone, a thank you gift to the boys and Haruhi for the job as the 'maid' at the Host Club. I told him he didn't half to but he forced his way the kitchen saying it was the least he could do. He was cooking on the island since it easier to talk to the person face to face instead of turning your face away from whatever you were cooking to talk to somebody.

"My mom?" I said in awe as I put away the apple juice.

"Oh yes, though I'm glad you don't seem to be taking after her." He poured more pancake mix onto the griddle, adding chocolate chips to this mix. "Especially since it seems like my other granddaughter brought those boys here.

I laughed as I took a sip of my apple juice.

"Enough chit chat, go get dress and then you can wake up the boys. Leave the other girls to their sweet dreams."

Gosh my grandfather has a weird way of saying things thanks to my sister and the television.

Once I was dress, a bow print sweatshirt with jeans and a pair of heart earrings, I ran back down the stairs and into the family room to see all of the guys still sleeping. The twins dominated the couch while Tamaki, Mori and Hunny were still on their separate air mattresses. Even though this is a big house there weren't enough rooms for them. Everyone besides the twins was under blankets, which was weird when I saw Tamaki had two extra blankets on top of him.

_Wonder how that happened since I was pretty sure Tamaki and the rest were out when Kaoru and I were talking in the kitchen. _

I walked over to Kaoru, since I knew Hunny wasn't a happy riser and I wasn't in the mood to deal with Tamaki and if Mori was awake I knew that Angela would want to be awake. I can only deal with zero happy people this early in the morning. I would wake up Hikaru but Kaoru would make fun of me for days. I didn't want to wake up either since Kaoru would find a way to leave us alone or something.

_I_ _don't know what goes through Kaoru's brain sometimes…_

"Kaoru…" I whispered in his ear.

He rustled as his eyes opened slowly. He was easy to get up in the morning.

"Come on…" I whispered as I tugged his hand, which was lying over his chest.

"Okay…" He got up slowly as I realized he was still in his clothes from yesterday.

I walked over to the door not waiting for Kaoru since I knew he would follow me. I waited outside the hallway as I heard a couple of moans in the family room.

_I hope he isn't waking up anyone else._

After a couple of minutes Kaoru finally walked out of the room with fresh shirt and jeans on. He yawned as he walked over to me.

"Morning gorgeous." I blushed as he smiled sleepily.

"Come on, my grandpa is making breakfast for you guys." I said as I pulled Kaoru by his hand so he was walking next to me.

"What about everyone else?"

"I rather just let it be you and me for a moment." I said, realizing that might sound a bit weird.

"Okay." Kaoru said as I watched him put his hands in his pockets.

We walked silently down the hallway to the kitchen where I was again greeted with the smell of pancakes and now bacon.

"Good morning, my granddaughter has told me some about you…Kaoru right?" My grandpa said as Kaoru and I leaned against the opposite side of the island.

"Yes." Kaoru said sounding a bit more polite than usual.

"What do you want?" I asked looking at Kaoru.

"Hm... what do you recommend?" Kaoru said smirking; he looked extremely attractive as usual.

"Well…" I stood upright and walked over to where my grandpa was cooking. "We have regular pancakes or chocolate pancakes. We also have bacon."

"Whatever you're having yourself." Kaoru said leaning his hand on his chin and again smirking at me.

_Would he stop doing that… we're out of the host club… oh crap I can feel myself blush_

"Go grab a couple of plates." My grandpa said as I did what he said.

* * *

Once I dished up both Kaoru's plate and mine, Haruhi, Mori and somehow Hunny, already came in and were sitting down at the table but looked completely tired still.

I wonder how the hell Hunny was awake but then again Mori is a magical beast when it came to Hunny so I didn't want to question it. Especially since Hunny seemed to be a kind of a bad mood, I mean I haven't seen 'Dark Hunny' but from what Tamaki and the twins tell me…it's pretty bad.

"I thought I told you to get everyone else up?" Grandpa said as he turned off the burner.

"Well…" I said finishing my last bit of bacon.

"Good Morning!" I heard Angela before I saw her.

I groaned as Kaoru laughed at my facial expression. Angela walked in happy and all, she looked like she woken up from a movie. Hair and makeup perfectly done, she was also in a dress.

"Good Morning, here you go." Grandpa handed her a plate full of bacon and one pancake.

I chucked a little louder than I wanted to as Angela glared over at me. Angela walked over to the table and I heard her and Mori talking about kendo or something.

"Better wake up the rest." I said.

"You get Tamaki… unless." Kaoru looked behind him at Haruhi.

"Haruhi… do you want to go wake up Tamaki?" I asked as Haruhi looked over at us with an annoyed look.

"You can."

We both jumped up and walked out of the kitchen but not before I rinsed off our plates, I tried to get Kaoru to do it but he told me that I would have to wake up Hikaru like a wife if he did it.

* * *

Angela's POV

"Are those two dating or something." I heard Grandpa say as soon as my sister and Kaoru left.

I choked on the pancake I was chewing.

"God I hope so." I laughed as all of them gave me a look.

"Angi-chan… we've already talked about it with Kao-chan." Hunny said.

_I wasn't being serious geez…_

"I know… you and Tamaki have told me a billion times."

"We shouldn't be talking about this." Haruhi said as she took a bite of her pancakes.

"Don't worry Grandpa is reading the paper, he zones out when he does that." I looked past Mori to see my Grandpa reading the paper.

"I meant this isn't about us."

"It's about _my_ younger sister's feelings getting played by that boy-"

"Kaoru isn't like that…" Haruhi said.

"Hmm." I mocked Mori but nobody was in the mood for it.

I sighed as I finished up the rest of my breakfast. My sister and the rest of the boys came in the room and Tamaki exclaimed a grand idea about the theme for their Host Club or something.

* * *

So yeah...  
REVIEW DOWN BELOW PEASE-Harsh Criticism is acceptable! XD

Love yeah-Kaitlyn Ashley ( ^ω^ )


	10. Tongue Twister

~HEY~

New year, new chapter, new title and a new artwork… cause I said so... well not about the new year but yeah...

Also… I escalated the cussing in this chapter and other stuff… yea….

Named this chapter from my favorite song at the moment Tongue Twisters by Cash Cash Feat. Bim.

* * *

"Alright I think we're ready." I said proudly looking down at the finished plans for the Halloween theme event at the Host Club.

"Okay so I'll just give this to Kyouya and you can go get changed." Haruhi said but I left after she said she would give the plans to Kyouya.

I changed into my regular clothes, a knitted sweater and some pair of jeans with a pair of boots. I then put my uniform on the chair next to the changing room; I always leave my uniform here. Change when I leave school and when I get to school. I grabbed my bag that I pack my clothes in and my school bag before walking out of the room.

"See you guys tomorrow." I said before getting stopped by the twins.

"Where are you going?" Hikaru said as Kaoru leaned on his brother.

"To the store to get some Halloween stuff." I said trying to get around them.

"How about we come." Kaoru, still leaning on Hikaru, gave me a knowing look.

I glared at him, knowing he would just try to make it awkward between Hikaru and I.

"Well…" Knowing Kaoru would press if I didn't have a legit excuse I looked around the room to see Tamaki giving me the puppy dog eyes.

_Better than them._

"I want to go with Tamaki and Haruhi." I said as I heard Tamaki running up to me with Haruhi in tow.

"Then we're coming." Hikaru said as Kaoru stopped leaning on him. Kaoru looked a little bit annoyed that he isn't going to be able to tease me.

"Nope." I said firmly as I left with Tamaki and Haruhi.

* * *

I fell onto my bed as soon as I got into my room. Shopping with Tamaki was tiring especially since he would run off like a little kid every ten seconds. Got to hand it to Haruhi, she knows how to deal with him.

I closed my eyes, thinking I should get some rest before doing the math homework but then my door opened all of a sudden. I opened my eyes and sat up quickly to see my sister with a dress on but her makeup looks like… well a two year old did it.

"Um… Angela?" I was a little bit concerned especially since she looked pissed.

"I. Need. Your. Help." She said as she sat on my bed before dumping all her makeup and a hairbrush on my bed.

"Uh…"

"Do my makeup and then fix my hair." Angela said as she handed me a wash cloth.

"Why?"

"Because I am too nervous to do it myself okay?" Angela said showing me her shaking hands.

_What's gotten into her? Does she have a date with Mori… though she doesn't act like this usually? _

"So… what is going on?" I asked.

"My friend is taking me on a double date with-"Angela took out her phone and showed me a picture of a guy. "Him."

"Okay…"

"You've been hanging out with too many attractive people that you can't tell one when it's right in front of you." Angela joked.

"Oh hush, anyway I thought you and Mori-"

"Geez, just because I went on a date with him doesn't mean I'm his girlfriend."

"Really." I glared at her as she realized she went too far.

"Sorry… can you-"

"Just be quiet while I do this." I said even though I wanted to ask if Mori knows about this… but that's between Angela and Mori.

* * *

I woke up the next day, it was a Saturday so I didn't have to go in to school. I rolled over in my bed to look at my phone that was on the table that was next to my bed. It was very bright in my room so I couldn't see very well.

"Ugh… to bright…time…" I mumbled still half-asleep.

"Noon."

I jumped up on my bed with my hair most likely looking crazy. I carefully turned around to see Kaoru dying from laughter.

"Who the fuck let you in!" I screamed.

"Language!" I heard my grandmother said outside my door.

_What kind of grandmother lets a seventeen year old boy into an almost seventeen year olds room? _

I sighed and fell back onto my bed in desperation. I felt Kaoru sit on the bed by my feet so I rolled over to the wall, my bed is placed right up against the wall. I heard Kaoru laugh then a couple of moments later Kaoru laid right next to me on the bed, his fingers poking my back.

"Could you not." I said thanking my stars that all my family except for my grandparents we're gone.

"Nope."

"Why."

"Cause." I could actually hear him smile.

"You're a pain in my ass." Kaoru kneed me in my butt.

"Original!" I screamed.

Kaoru laughed as we stayed there for a couple of minutes. It felt kind of right for some reason.

"Tessera." I heard Kaoru whisper in my ear.

I screamed really loud as I turned around to face Kaoru who suddenly blushed for some reason.

"Kaoru really!" I said pushing him out of my bed.

He didn't say anything as he walked over to my closet. I only saw his face for a second but he seemed to be thinking about something.

_Maybe I made a face or something… _

I got up and walked over to my closet where Kaoru was tossing all my clothes on the ground, placing a shirt on the plush beanbag I put in my closet. He then placed a pair of jeans on top of the shirt.

"So what are you doing?" I asked as I poked his back hardly for some reason.

"You're going with me to my house, where do you keep your bags." He asked.

"Wait what do you mean 'I'm going with you'?"

"What it means, I-we have to get your Halloween outfit fitted."

"I have one." I said quickly.

He turned around from looking for another outfit for me, the horror of actually spending the night there, and smiled darkly at me.

"Now really."

"I do."

"Where is it?"

"Right over here." I lead him over to the other side of the closet and unzipped bag that incased the witch costume my sister gave to me for the Halloween event.

"Not good enough, besides **we** have something planned for you." Kaoru said going back over to where we were and tossed another pair of pants and a shirt.

"So… am I going to Haruhi-"

Kaoru looked at me like I was the dumbest person in the universe.

"Ugh!" I whined as I fell onto the floor and leaned against the wall.

Kaoru ignored me as he looked through my clothes.

"Why are you looking through my clothes?" I asked

"Wow, you even have my mom's fall collection?" Kaoru ignored me.

"Yeah, I love your mom's creations." I stood up and walked over to where he was admiring a purple and black dress I just got last week. It wasn't my favorite but I saw my sister take it one time this week.

"We should get going, get changed and pack the clothes-plus anything else you want to pack." Kaoru said as he walked out, looking back when he was at the door to wink at me.

Once the door closed I looked at the clothes he picked out, something I would pick out myself, and sighed. This was going to be a long night mainly because Kaoru will be teasing me about Hikaru even though I only like Hikaru's hotness…if that makes sense.

_What can I do to make Kaoru not think I might like his brother…? I could get a boyfriend but who?_

_This is going to be harder than I thought it would be._

* * *

"Holy Shit!"

I looked out the window at the huge mansion that we were approaching. It was one of the hugest compared to our house, but my parents are sort of cheap so…

When I turned around in my seat I saw Kaoru laughing silently across from me. He was trying to keep it silent and hide it from me but it wasn't working.

"Why are you laughing?" I pouted.

"You looked like a kid." Kaoru said putting his elbow to his knee and his hand on his cheek.

"Whatever…" I said looking away.

Kaoru laughed some more as the car came to a stop.

* * *

"I am not showing this to you guys." I yelled.

"Come on I already saw you in your underwear-"

"SHUT UP WHAT IF HE HEARS YOU!"

"He's down stairs making sure lunch is getting prepared for all of us."

"STILL"

"Come on before I drag you out here."

"Fine, but only for you."

"Why only me." Kaoru sounded a bit strange.

"Because you'll push me onto Hikaru and create an awkward situation."

"You and your awkward situations."

"Shut up and come in."

"Won't you-

"And risk it NO!" I exaggerated the no.

I heard Kaoru sigh, sounding a bit annoyed but I heard him walking towards the curtain, which is by the way the only place to actually get changed without anyone seeing in this gigantic closet. The closet, from what I'm told, is all of their costume cloths, stuff they use for movies or Halloween parties.

"Hikaru was right; you do look good in this." Kaoru said checking me out.

I was wearing an Angel costume, though my cleavage was very much 'out' there and the skirt was a bit shorter than I thought it would be. I also had gold shiny bracelets that were attach to each other by long white fabric. I also had a long skirt type thing flowing from the bottom of my chest to almost the ground, a huge slit in the middle showing the, again, short skirt.

"Yeah… but." I said looking at the giant mirror on the opposite side of where Kaoru was still standing.

I looked at my boobs in the mirror, getting a bit embarrassed by Kaoru staring at me even though I knew he was just trying to see what adjustments need to be done. Kaoru walked over and turned me around. He took my wrists and took off the bracelets, his hands leaving an electric warm touch on my wrists.

"These needs to be shorten since you're shorter than what we thought you were." Kaoru said as he walked out of the curtain area.

_That's all… _

"Alright…" I said as I looked at myself in the mirror more.

"Hey Tessa how does it fit?" I heard Hikaru say outside of the curtain.

"You can go in there she's done changing." Kaoru said as Hikaru fell through the curtain.

Before I turned around I saw Kaoru, through the mirror's reflection, smirking.

"So how does it look, Kaoru said you two were working hard on every one's outfits for the Halloween event, though you got some time before the event."

"Kaoru,you didn't tell her?" Hikaru said looking me up and down like Kaoru did, but this left me feeling a hell of a lot more embarrassed than with Kaoru.

_I blame Kaoru for putting these thoughts into my fucking head._

"Oh shit."

"What? I asked getting a bit concerned that I would have to sing again or do something really embarrassing.

"The Halloween even is tomorrow, here." Hikaru said, making a twirling motion with his fingers that meant he wanted me to turn around.

"Why so sudden!" I literally came up with the plans, with Haruhi, yesterday.

"Apparently Hunny and Mori have some big exam on Halloween, can you come closer I think I got the bust measurements wrong."

"Like hell I will and I guess you guys are already finished with the costumes?" I said turning around and covering my chest. It wasn't huge but it was mosquito bites either.

"Yea and about to kill the professor who put this exam on the 31st." I heard Kaoru yelling.

"Anyways, I am not kidding I need to check the bust measurements." Hikaru looked completely serious but I know him.

"Pervert, your mom must be here?"

"Nope."

"Then I can do it myself."

"Nope."

"Then…"

"Tessa…"

"I can do it." Kaoru said as he walked into the 'changing room'.

"No way in hell am I letting either of you doing that."

"Fine…" Hikaru said as his phone rang his face or rather his whole body perked up as he answered and left not the 'changing room' but the entire room.

_Alright…_

"So Hikaru has a lover…" I said looking at Kaoru who looked a bit defeated.

"But he didn't say anything."

"Yea but you didn't either." I said walking up to Kaoru, who was standing by the way out of the 'changing room'.

"So…. Naomi likes someone else?" I said looking at Kaoru who looked at a loss for words when I said it.

_And I am now a bitch along with the fact I just mentioned it when Kaoru already looked hurt._

_NICE GOING!_

"Kaoru…"

"Yea, sorry it just. She was trying to get back at him by trying to be clingy towards me and when he finally asked for her back she didn't even give me a second to realize what was going on." Kaoru said as he walked out of the curtain.

"Kaoru…" I said going after him.

Kaoru let out a sigh as he fell onto the couch that was right outside; I was sitting there when they were getting my outfit ready for me. I went over and sat next to him, pulling at the bottom of my dress because it was a bit short.

"Sorry… you just said it like it wasn't a big deal a week ago so I thought it was okay for me to talk about it."

"No… it's fine." Kaoru said. I could see the fake smile from a mile away. "But it's my turn to ask you something." The mood got a bit dark.

"Fine…" I whined as I looked down at the floor thinking about all the things he could tease or ask me about.

When Kaoru didn't answer I turned my head over to his. I felt my head crash on the couch's armrest with Kaoru was now on top of me.

"KAORU!" I almost screamed before Kaoru muffled it with his hand.

"Now I'm going to say this once." Karou whispered quietly enough that I wasn't sure if I was supposed to hear it or not.

_Can my heart beat this fast?_

"If I-" Kaoru's nose was touching mine softly, his golden/amber eyes staring into my amber ones with seriousness. "Kissed you right now-"his lips got closer, enough for me to feel his breath when he spoke on my own lips. "What would you do?" His amber eyes seducing my own.

_God can he be any sexier. _

I closed my eyes as I waited for him to kiss me, seeing as he was holding my arms down and I couldn't feel my legs. No tear threaten my eyes but I could feel the blush on my face.

After a few heart beats I could feel Kaoru's lips touch my forehead as I opened my eyes. He looked a bit guilty but also looked a bit satisfied.

"I'm glad you didn't cry-"I pushed Kaoru off of me and covered my face hopping he didn't see my bush.

"Or did I make you…" Kaoru said. "Hey…"

"Tessa…"

I didn't want to answer him at all.

"Stubborn girl." Kaoru muttered as he ripped my hands away from my face.

"Oh you were just blushing I thought I actually made you cry…" Karou said playing with my hair; I was currently sitting in his lap.

"You're being weird today…" I said looking at him.

"What do you mean." Trying to look innocent.

"First getting into my bed with me, then when we got here you put your arm around me and getting all touchy feely" I said remembering the moment in the hallway on the way to this room. "And this moment right now."

Kaoru looked at me dumbfounded. "That's how I usually act."

"Not with me." I said quickly after what he said looking down at my hands.

"Guys lunch is ready!" I heard Hikaru say though the door.

I stood up and straighten out my clothes, noticing that my bra was showing. After I pulled my top up and grabbed my clothes that were in a bag next to the couch I ran into the curtain area, yelling back to Kaoru.

"Let's just forget about it, be changed in a minute."

But all I heard was the door closing on the room. I walked out of the 'changing room' and saw that Kaoru wasn't here at all.

"Damn."

I walked back into the changing room and fell to the floor remembering the moment we just had. Then a thought popped into my head.

_Is the girl he likes… me or is it just a joke, they always do this. Plus if he liked you then why is he pushing me towards his brother._

* * *

So…

Yea..

I don' know really… which is very bad for the author to say but yea…

I'll post the costumes next chapter on my profile. Also Please review..especially for this chapter that would make my day. Even if it's ( I don't like this story) because then it will help me be a better writer :)

Love yeah-Kaitlyn Ashley ( ^ω^ )


	11. Update

~Hey~

I will not have time this week or for the rest of the month because of finals in two weeks and this weekend i'll be meeting Joey Graceffa on his Storytellers Tour so i will be busy all of Saturday. I can try and write this weekend but i will most likely be too excited to. Please be patent:)


End file.
